Sealed Darkness
by Maroon Caludin
Summary: Fifteen years have past since Lavos was destroyed. Chrono and Marle have a daugther now. Recently Crono gave her a headband he had bought and since then she has been acting strangely. What could have caused this change in her?
1. Default Chapter

**Chrono Trigger**

**Sealed Darkness**

**Chapter One**

**The New Headband**

**Copyrights Notice  
  
Chrono Trigger and its characters belong to Square Enix. I DO NOT claim them as my own. This is just a story I wrote merely for fun. Please don't sue.******

"Oh Crono, its beautiful!" Marle exclaimed. "Do you think Jikan will like it?"  
  
Crono and Marle were in Guardia castle's throne room. Marle was seated upon her throne and Crono stood before her holding out a silver headband. In the center of the headband was a large red jewel and on the rest of the headband were lines carved into various patterns.

Fifteen years had past since the destruction of Lavos. Crono and Marle were now husband and wife, king and queen of Guardia kingdom, and had a twelve year old daughter named Jikan.

"Yes, Crono. She'll love it." Marle answered as she admired the beautiful headband.

"I hope so. Do you know where she is?"

"I think she's in her room."

"Alright. I'm going to go give it to her then." Crono turned away and headed toward the stairs leading to the tower where Jikan's room was located. He reached them and went up the stairs. He soon reached the top of the tower and walked down the hall. He stopped before a large wooden door and knocked on it. "Jikan? Are you in there?"

"Yes." A female voice answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Crono opened the door and entered the room.

Across the room was a girl seated at a desk a book in front of her. The girl had long spikily auburn colored hair with long bangs all over her face, and blue eyes. The girl looked up at Crono.

"What are you doing, Jikan?" Crono asked her.

"Reading." Jikan answered.

"Oh. What?" "History of Guardia Kingdom."

"For your studies?"

"Sort of. I'm reading it for fun too."

"Oh I see. Well, Jikan, I have a gift for you if your not too busy."

Jikan's face lit up.

"Really? What?" 

"This." Crono held out the headband he had just shown Marle.

Jikan immediately got up and walked over to Crono. She looked down at the headband and as soon as she laid eyes on it smiled brightly.

"Oh its beautiful, Papa!" She exclaimed.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it! It so pretty!"

Crono smiled. "May I?"

"Yes, please!"

Crono took the headband and gently placed it on Jikan's head.

"There you go."

"Thank you. How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

Jikon dashed over to her life sized mirror and looked at her refection.

"I love it, Papa! Its so pretty..." She looked to Crono.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. I'll never take it off."

* * *

"Madam!" A female voice yelled.

"Yes?" Another female voice responded.

The two voices were of two women who were in a pitch dark room. Nothing could be seen except their shadows. One shadow stood near the entrance of the room, and the other appeared to be seated on something at the other end of the room.

"Madam, your controller has been activated." The first voice said.

"What? My controller?" The seated shadow straighten.

"Yes."

"When did it activate?"

"Just a moment ago."

"I see...So someone has finally found it...Alright then." The seated shadow hopped down from where she was sitting. "Let's go to the control room. I want to see who activated it."

"Yes madam."

The two shadows left the dark room and entered a hallway. The hallway was dark as well, but slightly lighter then the room they had just left. You could see a little more then just shadows, you could see the women's features. The two women walked down the hallway and entered another room which was much smaller then the last. This room had the same amount of light as the hallway did. In this room was a large screen, a control panel as large as the screen, and some chairs before the control panel.

One of the women, the one being ordered by the other woman immediately sat down in one of the chairs. This woman appeared to be quite young, and was shorter then the other woman. She had short dirty blonde hair with long bangs all over her face, and blue eyes. She wore a short black dress with wide sleeves that ended near her elbows, black gloves, and black boots which ended below her knees.

The other woman stood next to her with her arms crossed. She appeared to be much older and taller then the other woman. She had long blonde hair tied in an up-ponytail with long bangs that fell past her chin on both sides of her face, and red eyes. She wore a black dress with short sleeves that fell past her shoulders a bit. This dress was similar to the shorter woman's dress except hers was slightly longer. She also wore black similar black boots expect hers ended near her ankles.

"Turn on the screen." The tall woman ordered.

"Yes, madam." The shorter woman responded as she pressed a button on the control panel. The large screen lit up. "You wish to see who activated the controller?"

"Yes, Show me."

The shorter woman pressed several buttons on the control panel.

"The controller should have a recording of whoever activated it. I'll just rewind it a second or two and then we can see who it was that activated it." The short woman pressed another button. "Alright...Here..." 

An image appeared on the large screen. The image was of a young man with spikily red hair and green eyes. He was dressed in expensive looking clothing and wore a gold crown upon his head.

"That's who activated it?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"...I wonder who he is...He looks important..."

On the screen the man was leaning forward. This was just for a second.

"There you go." He said.

"Thank you. How does it look?" A female voice asked.

"Beautiful." The man answered.

Then the man suddenly disappeared from the screen.

"What happened?" The taller woman asked.

"I don't know." The shorter woman responded.

On the screen a large life sized mirror suddenly came into view. In the mirror the two women could see the refection of a young girl. The girl appeared to be quite young, and wasn't very tall. She had long spikily auburn colored hair, with long bangs all over her face, and blue colored eyes. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, slightly lighter blue baggy pants with a sky blue ribbon tied around her waist like a belt, and tan sandals. Around her neck she wore a blue pendent on a gold chain, and on top of her head she wore a silver headband with a large red jewel in its center and lines carved into patterns.

"I love it, Papa! Its so pretty..." The girl said.

"Wait...That girl...She's wearing the controller!" the taller woman exclaimed.

The shorter woman nodded in agreement.

"Then...She's the one who activated it?"

"It appears so..."

"Hmmm....She looks young...Well I suppose its better then that man...I wonder who she is..." The taller woman looked to the short woman. "Do you have any idea?"

"No, I don't. But I can find out. I should be able to access her brain from the controller. That is, if it is working property."

"Alright. Do it then."

"Yes, madam." The shorter woman pressed several more buttons. As she did the girl on the screen disappeared. Text soon appeared in her place. The woman stared at the text on the screen a moment, and then pressed another button. New text appeared.

"This is the girl's profile." The shorter woman paused as she read some of the text. "Her name is Jikan Guardia."

"Hmm...Her and that man...They look like their important people...Can you find anything out about that?"

"I'll see if I can." The shorter woman pressed another button. The text from before returned. After staring at the screen for a minute or two she pressed another button, and new text appeared. She stared at it reading some of it. "She is related to King Crono and Queen Nadia Guardia of Guardia Kingdom."

"Guardia kingdom? She's royalty then..."

"Yes...It appears that she is."

The taller woman smirked slightly.

"Well, then, it seems I found a nice new body."


	2. Finally Asleep

**Chrono Trigger**

****

**Sealed Darkness**

****

**Chapter II**

****

**Finally Asleep**

**Copyrights Notice  
  
Chrono Trigger and its characters belong to Square Enix. I DO NOT claim them as my own. This is just a story I wrote merely for fun. Please don't sue.**

****

**Authors Note**

****

**A big thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review chapter one of this story. I really appreciate it. Those reviews inspired me to continue this story and write two more chapters. Thank you!**

"Princess Jikan!" A female voice yelled while knocking on the door to Jikan's room.

It was one of Guardia castle's servants.

"Yes?" Jikan responded lifting her head up from her book.

"It is time for dinner!"

"Alright. I'll be right down."

"Alright."

Footsteps of the servant leaving were then heard. Jikan sighed as she placed a blue bookmark in her book, and closed it.

"It was just getting good too...Oh well...I'll just have to read it later I guess."

She stood up, walked over to her closed door, opened it, walked down the hallway and stairs, through the throne room, down some more steps, turned right, walked north, and down another set of stairs into the kitchen. Crono, Marle, and the former King Guardia were seated at a table ready to eat. Jikan approached the table.

"Oh, Jikan!" Marle exclaimed noticing her.

"Hello mother, hello father, hello grandfather!" Jikan said cheerfully as she took a seat next to Marle's father.

"Someone's certainly chipper!" Marle remarked seeing and hearing how happy Jikan seemed.

"Indeed." Marle's father agreed.

"Mm...Yes...Today's been a good day!" Jikan responded a big bright smile upon her face.

"I'm glad to hear that. And your new headband looks beautiful on you. " Marle said.

"Yes, I agree. It looks stunning." Marle's father agreed.

"Thank you. And thank you Papa for getting it for me!" Jikan said looking to Crono.

"Your very welcome. I knew it'd be perfect for you." Crono responded.

Just then the chef came holding a tray with four plates of food on it.

"Here you go." She said as she placed the plates on the table.

"Thank you." Marle said looking to the chef.

The chef quickly turned away and returned to the back of the kitchen.

"Oh, Crono Surprise! My favorite!" Jikan exclaimed looking down at her plate.

Marle smiled slightly as did Crono although his was a nervous smile. They then all ate their dinner and afterwards ate ice cream for dessert.

'That was so good." Jikan said after she was finished, a satisfied look upon her face. "Well, I'm going to my room.

"Already?" Marle questioned.

"Yes, if that's ok."

"What's the hurry?"

"I got to a really good part in a book and I want to read it."

"Should of known." Crono said smirking slightly.

"What book are you reading, Jikan?" Marle's father asked.

"History of Guardia Kingdom." Jikan answered.

"History of Guardia Kingdom?" Marle repeated.

"Ahh...A very good book. No wonder you want to hurry off to read." Marle's father said.

"Can I go?" Jikan asked.

Marle sighed.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead."

"Yay! Thank you!" Jikan stood up, her smile even bigger and brighter. "Dinner was great! Thank you!"

"Have fun."

"Don't worry! I will! Bye!" Jikan turned and walked up the stairs leaving the kitchen.

"She reminds me of Lucca...Always wanting to read..." Crono said as he watched Jikan leave.

"I know. You'd swear she was related to her." Marle replied.

"Hmmm...She's not at all like you, Nadia. She actually likes to read..." Marle's father remarked.

"Hey! I like reading! Just not history books! Their so boring!" Marle yelled in protest

* * *

"Jikan!" Marle yelled knocking the door to Jikan's room.

"Yes?" Jikan responded lifting her head up from her book.

"Are you ready for bed yet?"

"What?"

"Are you ready for bed yet? Me and your father want to say good-night."

"What...? Its that late already? Um...Yes...I'm ready, just a minute!" Jikan hopped off her chair and dashed to her dresser on her left.

She bent down and opened the lowest drawer. She quickly grabbed some purple colored clothing and shut it. She threw off the clothes she was currently wearing, and quickly got into her purple pajama's. Then she picked clothes up off the ground, and tossed them into a wooden basket in the lower left corner of her room.

"She must not of been ready again..." Crono whispered to Marle.

"Sounds like it." Marle whispered back.

Suddenly Jikan's door opened and in its place stood Jikan in her purple pajama's.

"Your ready I see." Marle said.

"Yes, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Jikan responded.

Crono and Marle smiled at each other.

"Well, good-night..."

"Hold on. We would like to tuck you in, Jikan."

"What?" Jikan let out a sigh. "Oh all right. Come in then."

Jikan moved aside and then Crono and Marle entered her room.

"Alright, get into bed."

"Alright..."

Jikan walked over to her bed, pulled back the blankets, and laid down on the bed. Crono and Marle came over to her bed. Marle covered Jikan with the blankets.

"There. Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Hey wait. You still have your headband on, Jikan." Crono said noticing her headband was still on her head.

"What?" Jikan felt on her head. Her father was right, it was still on. "Oh...Your right..."

"Well, let me take it." Crono reached forward to remove the headband.

"That's ok, Papa. I don't really want to take it off."

Crono stopped.

"You have to. You can't sleep with it on."

"Sure I can. It won't bother me."

"But than it might get ruined. You don't want it to get ruined, do you?" Marle asked trying to help coach her to take it off.

"Well no...But...I don't want to take it off..."

"You have to. Come on now. You can put it back on in the morning." Crono said reaching again for the headband.

:No...Please....I don't want to take it off..."

"Jikan..."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease...."

Crono let out a sigh.

"Oh just let her wear it. What harm could it do?: Marle said giving in.

Crono looked at Marle and than at Jikan. He dropped his arm to his side.

"Alright, you can keep it on. But if it gets ruined Jikan, its your fault. Ok?"

"Ok! Thank you Papa!"

Crono smiled.

"Now its time for you to go to bed."

"Yes, Papa."

"Good-night, Jikan."

Crono bent down and gave Jikan a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-night, Papa." Jikan said as she returned the kiss.

"Good-night, sweetie." Marle bent down and also gave Jikan a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-night, mother." Jikan said as she returned her kiss as well.

"Sweet dreams. And no more reading tonight. Ok?" Crono said.

"Alright...Good-night."

"Good-night."

Crono and Marle turned and left the room shutting the door behind them. Jikan listened to their footsteps as they walked away. She laid in bed for about ten minutes, and then she heard a knock on her door.

"Jikan? Are you still awake?" A male voice asked.

It was Marle's father.

"Yes." Jikan answered smiling.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

The door opened and Marle's father walked into the room.

"I just wanted to say good-night." He walked over to Jikan's bed. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Good-night."

"Good-night, grandfather." Jikan said as she returned his kiss.

"Good-night."

Marle's fatehr turned and left the room shutting the door behind him. Jikan listen to his footsteps as he walked away. She laid in bed for about another ten minutes, and then got up out of bed. She walked over to her desk, and sat down. Then she lit the candle on the desk and poked her nose back into the book she had been reading before. She sat there reading for about an hour. Then her head collapsed onto her book as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Madam, she's asleep." A female voice said.

It was the voice of the short servant woman. She was in the large dark room where she had fetched the taller woman from before.

"She is? Its about time." Another female voice said.

It was the voice of the taller woman, who appeared to be in charge of wherever these two women resided. She was seated at the far end of the room, as she had been before.

"Well, its time to test out the controller then." She said hopping off her seat.

"Yes, madam."


	3. The Test

**Chrono Trigger**

**Sealed Darkness**

**Chapter III**

**The Test**

**Copyrights Notice  
  
Chrono Trigger and its characters belong to Square Enix. I DO NOT claim them as my own. This is just a story I wrote merely for fun. Please don't sue.**

"It appears you were correct." The taller woman said.

"Yes." The shorter woman replied.

The two women were in the control room again. The shorter woman was seated as she had been before, and the taller woman stood next to her. They were both looking at the large screen before them. On the screen was an image of Jikan. She was seated at her desk, her head on top of a book, fast asleep.

"Turn on the controller." The taller woman ordered.

"Yes madam." The seated woman pressed a button on the control panel which caused a red light near the button to pop on. At the same time the jewel on the headband Jikan was wearing lit up. The seated woman looked to the taller one. "Its on. Would you like me to explain the controls?"

"No. That's not necessary. I remember them."

"Very well.

"Now let's see if the controller is working property." The taller woman pressed a button on the control panel. "Its time to wake up Princess..."

On the screen Jikan's eyes suddenly opened.

"It appears to be working so far..."

"Yes madam."

The taller woman grabbed hold of a level on the control panel, and pushed it forward. As she did so on the screen Jikan lifted her head up, and stood up. Then the taller woman moved the level right, down. And right again. On the screen Jikan slowly turned to her right, walked south, and turned to her right now facing her life sized mirror. The two women staring at the screen could see Jikan's reflection in the mirror. Jikan was standing there in front of her mirror, motionless like a zombie. Her eyes were blank and empty. The pupils were gone, and her once blue eyes were now red. There was no expression on her face. Her face looked like her eyes, empty. The jewel on her headband was glowing brightly, the only light in the room besides the candle on her desk.

"Yes...The controller is working perfectly...Just like I thought it would."

"Yes...Now what? Shall we have her gather the thirteen artifacts?"

"No...Not yet. I would like to have some fun with her first."

The taller woman smirked as she stared at Jikan upon the screen.

"But madam...Shouldn't we gather the artifacts first? That is the reason we are using the controller to control the girl in the first place."

The taller woman's smirk vanished.

"That's true, but..."

"Madam, we could always top with her later. After the seal has been broken."

"I suppose so..." The taller woman sighed. "Alright...I'll have her collect the artifacts first. After that I'll have some fun with her..." The taller woman's smirk returned.

"Shall we start now?"

"No. Not today. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Very well."

"Then soon Sabu, this cursed seal will finally be broken, and I, the dark goddess Kurayami can do as I please once again."


	4. Loss of Control

**Chrono Trigger**

**Sealed Darkness**

**Chapter IV**

**Loss of Control**

**Copyrights Notice  
**

**  
Chrono Trigger and its characters belong to Square Enix. I DO NOT claim them as my own. This is just a story I wrote merely for fun. Please don't sue.**

**Authors Note**

I know its been awhile since I added a chapter to this story. Sorry about that. For awhile, I didn't feel like writing much. It took me awhile to finish this chapter too. Its finally done though. I hope you enjoy it. This one will get into the story a bit more, and its longer then the other chapters I think. Well, enjoy reading it, and please feel free to review this story and tell me what you think. I love hearing feedback about my stories. It helps me to improve my writing and gets me off my butt to write more. Enjoy!

"Say, where is Jikan?" Marle's father questioned as he took his seat at the kitchen table.

"Asleep in her room still." Marle answered.

"Still? Its past noon!" Marle's father exclaimed shocked.

:Why do you sound so surprised, Daddy? Its not like it's the first time she's slept in so late." Marle replied.

Marle's father let out a sigh.

"I...I know, but...Didn't you two speak to her about this?"

"Yes. The other day."

"Then why is she still asleep?"

"Just because we spoke to her about it, doesn't mean she'll listen. You know how many times you told me not to do something and I ignored you, Daddy?"

"I know all too well, Nadia...But still..."

Just then the chef came with a large tray filled with four plates of food and four drinks. She placed them on the table.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thank you." Marle said looking to her.

"Your welcome."

The check quickly turned away and dashed back into the kitchen. Then, they all began to eat their lunches.

"Jikan was probably up late reading again." Crono said.

"Knowing her, your probably right." Marle responded.

"She sure loves to read. I bet she would read all day if she could..." Marle's father said.

"I bet she would too." Crono replied.

"She's just like Lucca. No wonder they get along so well." Marle remarked.

"Perhaps you should try speaking to her again about staying up all night and sleeping in so late." Marle's father suggested. "She shouldn't be doing that."

"I know. We'll talk to her about it again." Marle replied.

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard.

"There she is now." Crono said.

The loud footsteps came down the stairs, into the kitchen, and ended at the table Crono, Marle, and Marle's father were seated at. They all looked to the source of the noise. Before them stood a hugging and puffing Jikan.

"Sorry, I got up so late." She said.

"Jikan, what have we told you about getting up so late?" Marle scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Just sit down and eat your lunch."

"Okay."

Jikan took a seat next to Marle's father and began to eat.

Jikan let out a heavy sigh as she entered her bedroom.

"I'm exhausted..." She mumbled whipping sweat off her forehead with her right arm.

She had just come in from her daily training with her father. Everyday she practiced her fighting and magic skills with him.

She shut her bedroom door behind her, placed her wooden sword next to her bed, and sat down at her desk. Then, she began to read from her book. As she read the red jewel on her headband suddenly lit up. At the same time her eyes changed from blue to red, her face became expressionless, she stopped what she had been doing, and stood up. Then, she left her bedroom, went down the stairs, through te throne room, out the castle doors, entered Guardia Forest, and silently began to walk through the forest. As she did so in her mind Jikan was greatly confused.

"_W...What's happening...? Why am I moving? Why is my body moving by itself? I didn't tell it to..._" Jikan thought to herself as she continued to walk.

Suddenly out of nowhere a monster appeared.

"_Ahh! A monster!_"

The monster quickly got into a fighting stance. It looked ready to attack.

"_I have to fight it._"

Jikan forgetting about the loss of control of her body tried to move to cast a spell on the monster. Her attempt failed. She couldn't move her body, cast a spell, or do any form of attack..

"_Oh no! I can't move my body! I can't attack!_"

* * *

Not very far from Jikan's location the Dark Goddess Kurayami and her servent Sabu stood together in a control room. They both were stating a large monitor. On it was a monster which looked ready to attack.

"What a pitiful monster." Kurayami looked to Sabu. "Sabu, can the girl do any attacks?"

"I'll check, madam. One moment." Sabu relpied as she began to press numerous buttons on the control panel.

Suddenly the monster on the screen vanished and in its place a text appeared. Sabu glanced at it and then pressed another button. The text disappeared and was replaced with new text. Sabu stared at it, reading the new text.

"Hmm...Yes, she can perform some attacks. More then I would of expected. She can do some magic, sword, and plain physical combat."

"Hmmm...I see..." Kurayami stared at the screen, reading the text on it as well. "Well then, let's text these attacks of hers out." She paused a moment to read some of the text again. "First let's try some magic...Hmm...Let's see...Alright...Let's try her lightning spell." She said as she pressed a button.

* * *

"_What am I going to do?_" Jikan wondered.

Suddenly the monster leapt toward her for an attack.

"_Ahh!_"

As it came toward her Jikan thrust her hands forward and then a bolt of lightning struck the monster killing it in the nick of time.

"_Huh? W...What happened? How'd I do that? I didn't do it...I didn't tell my body to do that..._"

* * *

"Hmmm...Not bad. It seems she can at least fight a bit. Of course that was a weak monster...But still...Not bad. Looks like I found a pretty decent body to control." Kurayami said after she and Sabu saw the result of Jikan's lightning spell on the monster.

"Yes...It appears so, madam." Sabu said nodding in agreement.

"Hmm...Well, time to get going again. Time to retrieve one of the thirteen artifacts."

"Yes, madam."

* * *

Jikan looked around at her surroundings. However, she couldn't move her head, so she could only see what was straight ahead of her, which was the body of the monster she had just killed, and tress and brushes.

"_What's going on?_"

Suddenly her body began to move again.

"_Its happening again! What's going on?_"

Having no choice in the matter Jikan walked through Guardia Forest, crossed Zenon Bridge, and entered the Denadoro Mountains. She climbed up the mountains fighting and defeating every monster that crossed her path. Near the top of the mountains she walked into some shallow water. She walked through it to the edge of what appeared to be a cliff. Jikan looked down over the edge. Below was the rushing water of a waterfall.

"_A waterfall?_"

She began to step toward the edge.

"_What? No! Stop! I don't want to go over the edge!_"

Jikan desperately tried to gain control of her body, but all her effort was in vain. Her body would not listen. It stepped over the edge and fall down the waterfall.

"_AHH!_"

Jikan tried to scream, but no noise emerged from her mouth. All thoughts of hers vanished from her mind, and were replaced with fear. She fell down the waterfall at great speed, unable to make a single sound or move her body. She plunged into the water below and sunk in it a moment or two, and then swam up and pushed her head up through the water. She gasped for air, breathing heavily.

"_...I'm alive?_"

Before she could even catch her breath her body turned around and began to swim toward the waterfall it had just fallen from.

"_Huh? What are you doing? Why are you going back there? No! I don't want to! Stop!_"

Again Jikan tried to stop her body, but it was still no use. It ignored her, and continued forward. As she neared the waterfall Jikan took a deep breath, shut her eyes and then swam forward into the waterfall.

"_Ugh...!_"

The pressure was intense. It felt like she was drowning. The water kept pouring down on her, her body slowly moving forward. Then, suddenly it all disappeared. The pressure ceased and the water stopped pouring down on her. Jikan released her breath and opened her eyes.

"_Huh? I'm alive still? Where am I_?"

Jikan now was in a damp cave. It was empty expect for the water she was floating in, lit torches on the walls, an statue way in the back of the cave, and a rock which stood in front of the statue with an gold object on it.

"_A cave?_"

Jikan's body began to move again. It swam deeper into the cave, crawled out of the water, and walked to the other end of the cave. It stopped in front of the rock with the gold object on it. The object appeared to be a golden plate.

"_A plate?_"

She picked it up and began to head toward the cave entrance. Suddenly a loud roar was heard behind her.

"_Huh? What was that?_"

She turned around and then saw what had made the loud noise. Behind the rock the gold plate had been on, where the statue had just been, there stood a hideous monster. It was green and covered with scales. It looked fish like. It roared again and stepped toward Jikan.

"_Another monster?_"

The monster let out another roar as it got into a fighting position. Then, it launched forward to attack Jikan.

"_Ack!_"

As it came toward her Jikan thrust her hands forward and cast a lightning spell on it. It hit the monster appearing to do a good amount of damage. However, it was still alive. It opened its mouth, which began to blow. Then out of it a blue water beam shot out and hit Jikan.

"_Ahh!_"

After taking that attack Jikan leapt at the monster punching and kicking at it. These attacks seemed to have little effect on it. While she was close to the monster it lifted one of its arms and clawed her knocking her to the ground. Then, it opened its mouth to power another waters beam attack. After powering it up, it shot the beam at her.

"_AHH!_"

After taking both attacked Jikan hugging and puffing and low on energy slowly got to her feet.

"_Ugh...This monster's strong...It seems to be water based though...Maybe a fire spell would work..._" She tried again to move her body, but it was still no use. "_Darn it...I can't move...I have no control over my body...What am I going to do?_"

The monster opened its mouth again and began to power up another water beam attack.

"_Oh no...I don't know if I can take another hit..._"

Suddenly Jikan's body thrust her hands forward to cast another spell. Her body completed casting the spell and a red flame hit the monster. This attack seemed to do the trick. The monster fell to the floor lifeless.

"_...I did it...Thank goodness...I thought I was a goner..._"

Jikan slowly turned around and exited the cave and the Denadoro Mountains. Then, she headed eat to an empty clearing. She stopped in front of a large rock with a black circle on it. She placed her hands on it and pushed it forward revealing a staircase below it. She walked down the stairs stopping at the bottoms. The stairs had led her into an underground cave. In it toward the back was a stone double door, in front of that a large stone alter, and lit torches lined the walls.

"_Where am I now?_"

Jikan stepped forward toward the large stone alter. She stopped in front of it. Then she took the gold plate in her hands and placed it on the alter and turned around and exited the cave confused as ever.

* * *

"Hmph...That was a bit difficult..." Kurayami said as she and Sabu watched Jikan exit the underground cave.

"Yes..." Sabu nodded. "She almost didn't make it..."

Kurayami nodded.

"Yes...Luckily that monster was weak. I didn't think there would be anything guarding the artifact...I should of known..." Kurayami sighed. "There's probably things guarding the other twelve artifacts...Who knows how strong they are...If only she were stronger..." She looked to Sabu. "Is there anyway we could make her stronger?"

Sabu looked to Kurayami.

"Well...Not physically really...But we might to be able to strength her attacks through the controller."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. Do it while she's asleep tonight."

"Yes madam."

* * *

Meanwhile far away from Jikan, Kurayami, and Subu in an deserted cave over the top of an stone door a red light popped on. Leaving twelve other unlit lights above the door. 


End file.
